There are many different styles of electrode gaps utilized by manufacturers of the industrial spark plugs. Some have claims of better ignitability (less quenching) and others on improved durability (plug life). While many high energy systems may meet ignitability requirements, design trade-offs to obtain this performance may have a negative impact on spark plug life.
There is a need to address the foregoing deficiencies in the art.